Freaky Bat
Info Freaky Bat is a new game made by Monkey Studios for Halloween. It is a simple Flappy Bird style game, but more features will be added! You can play it here! News Valentine's Day Update Hop in the game for new themed pipes and the new Love Bat! Play it here! LEGENDS - v2.0 update After a month of game tweaking, the 2.0 update for Freaky Bat is finally here! The update, titled "LEGENDS", will edit the look of the game, add a new play background and pipes, and add a new bat, Legend Bat. You can play it now right here! = Bats Bats are the playable characters in the game, you are trying to fly them between pipes. Starting in v1.2, you can customize your bat, with these different skins: * Default Bat #001 (10/31/18) * Orange Bat #002 (04/14/19) * Purple Bat #003 (04/14/19) * Bunny Bat #004 (04/14/19) * Iron Bat #005 (04/25/19) * Patriot Bat #006 (04/25/19) * Alien Bat #007 (09/20/19) * Ghost Bat #008 (10/16/19) * Vampire Bat #009 (10/16/19) * First Birthday Bat #010 (10/31/19) * Turkey Bat #011 (11/21/19) * Snow Bat #012 (12/5/19) * Elf Bat #013 (12/5/19) * Santa Bat #014 (12/5/19) * Artoo Bat #015 (12/20/19) * BB-Unit Bat #016 (12/20/19) * Legend Bat #017 (2/2/20) * Love Bat #018 (2/14/20) Update Log Freaky Bat v1.0 - 10/31/2018 * Game Launch v1.1 - 11/10/2018 * Hit box is more accurate. * You can now make it through lower pipes easier. * Maximum and Minimum height for bat has been decreased. v1.2 - 4/14/2019 * Easter is finally here, and so is a new update! * Customizations are now available! Choose your favorite style bat! * Added Orange and Purple bats. * Added a new exclusive themed Bunny bat! v1.3 - 4/25/2019 * Get ready for the final BAT-tle! * Added two new skins, the Iron Bat and the Patriot! v1.4 - 9/20/2019 * Storm on in with the first ever event in the game, Alien Facility Raid! * This event changes the theme of the game from spooky to dangerous as you fly through a top-secret facility. * Play as an all-new skin, the Alien Bat. v1.5 - 10/16/19 * Happy Halloween! * Play as two new bats this season, the Ghost Bat and the Vampire Bat! * Enjoy a new, spooky theme this month! v1.6 - 10/31/19 * Freaky Bat is officially one year old! * As a thanks to all the players who've played this past year, we've added in a new bat, the First Birthday Bat! * We've also cycled out the Orange Bat from the playable bats to the new Archive in order to make room for the First Birthday Bat, but don't worry, he'll be back! * In the Archive, you can view every bat ever added to the game, and when they were added! v1.7 - 10/21/19 * Thanksgiving is almost here! * Celebrate with the Turkey bat! * The Purple Bat has been moved to the Archive. v1.8 - 12/5/19 * Merry Christmas! * Three all-new festive bats to choose from! * Christmas themed pipes! * The Bunny Bat, Iron Bat, and Patriot Bat were moved to the Archive. v1.9 - 12/20/19 * Save the galaxy and get ready for a new decade with these two new bats! * Added the Artoo and BB-Unit Bats. * The Alien Bat and the Ghost Bat have been sent to the Archive. Freaky Bat - LEGENDS v2.0 - 2/2/20 * Welcome to the 2.0 version of Freaky Bat! * There have been numerous changes to the overall look of the game, bug fixes, a new play background, new pipe styles, and as always, a new playable bat! * Added the Legend Bat. * The Vampire Bat has been sent to the Archive. v2.1 - 2/14/20 * Celebrate Valentine's Day with the new Love Bat and new themed pipes! * The First Birthday Bat has been added to the Archive.